


Humanoid Android

by reclone



Series: heartless angels [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, personality change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclone/pseuds/reclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Clear stumble into Aoba Seragaki after over a year and their lives become, unfortunately for them, intertwined with his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Boy

His eighteenth birthday was approaching. It didn't mean much, since he did all the things he'd do when turning eighteen anyway. It just meant all the drinking and smoking and piercings would become legal. It didn't mean the police would get off his back for it. Somewhat.

Something moved in the corner of his eye and he turned to see a white haired figure sitting down. Clear pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit the cigarette the blonde had put between his lips ten minutes ago, before remembering he didn't own a lighter. He took a long drag and offered it to Clear. As usual, he declined. Neither of them were sure if he _could_ smoke, but at least the younger boy was willing to try. It wasn't something he was addicted to. He didn't even find it that impressive.

Admittedly, the last year had changed things between them. Or at least, for Noiz. He wasn't sure when, but he started noticing things about Clear. Things which had always been there, like his perfectly shaped face or his piercing eyes. Clear had come back to their apartment once with a septum piercing and Noiz was so attracted, he wanted to punch that fucker.

Since then, he'd become an expert at ignoring the weird things Clear did. At first, Noiz thought Clear was just taking in his personality and learning from that, but he was building his _own_ personality, his own way of speaking and moving. While Noiz would move lazily, he always looked ready for a fight. His movements were stiff and ugly. Clear was just as nonchalant and uncaring, but when he dragged himself around, he looked graceful. His voice could go from rough and threatening to syrupy sweet in a matter of seconds, just like his mood. He even tried not to notice the fact that Clear wandered around naked after showering, but that wasn't so easy.

But the worst thing, the thing that really made his skin crawl, was something he'd never expected could be so nice. The first time he'd heard Clear singing, his voice overflowing with emotion, he'd thought it was an angel. Noiz wasn't exactly the type to believe in stupid things like that, but it was the only thought in his mind. The world felt brighter and everything he thought was bad disappeared. And then Clear had caught him staring, so he threw a plate at the blonde.

And now they sat in an alley which stank somewhat of piss and smoke, the silence filling the air. “You excited for your eighteenth?” Clear said, pulling his coil out of his pocket. He checked the news. No updates, despite the fact that Akushima had arrested a grand total of 56 teens in one night. Then again, the news was created with the residents of Platinum Jail in mind, and they didn't want to know what the lowly scum of the island were up to.

“Depends.” Noiz said, glancing at Clear. “Last year, you ordered takeaway from seven different places. That was cool.”

Clear turned his nose up. “What the fuck.” he shook his head, his hair tangling as he did so. “You ungrateful shit. You don't even know what I have planned this year.”

“Is it eight takeaway places?” Clear shot him a glare but Noiz knew he was trying not to smile. The blonde rolled his eyes and stood up. “Lets go back.”

It was on the way home they met Aoba Seragaki.

Or rather, saw him from afar. 'Sly Blue', a rumoured Rhyme player who went undefeated in all of his matches, was battling some small fry. Noiz had made his name, and incidentally his gang, through gaining information where Usui would turn up and selling it. Clear still wasn't sure how he did it, but he sure was grateful for the money which fed them every day. And the money they blew on useless shit.

One good investment had been their allmates though. Noiz didn't realise the point in having an animal shaped allmate (he didn't understand people who became attached to their allmates, either) so he'd bought a set of cube allmates. “Usagimodoki”, his pseudo-rabbits. He'd gotten more as time went by. Clear, however, had the fluffiest white rabbit they could find paired with a large dog. “Hase” and “Hund”, respectively. Hase generally stayed off and in his bag, unless Clear wanted to fight someone in Rhyme, while Hund was constantly on and telling Clear his messages. He was easily annoyed and refused to work for Noiz.

Hund, currently, was next to Clear's leg. Clear's hand rested on his head and he absent-mindedly patted him as they watched this blue haired _kid_ fight someone else. Sure, he was older than Noiz, but he looked annoying as fuck too, just like Noiz. It was obvious Noiz wanted to fight him, but Usui was the only one who could start such games and, though Noiz _wanted_ to start his own Rhyme sessions and was looking into it, he couldn't _do_ it.

Closing his eyes, Clear paused and placed a hand on Noiz' shoulder. “Akushima's coming.” he said, before pointing in the direction he could hear him from. They started running in the opposite way and, sure enough, Akushima's voice could be heard through his megaphone only a few seconds later. The two were already around the corned and Clear turned his head to see Aoba Seragaki bolting his way towards them. Had he seen them leaving and took it as a sign, or was he a _really_ fast runner? Clear wasn't sure. Noiz seemed unimpressed.

The android scooped his large allmate into his arms and gave Noiz a glance. “Right.” he said, and they turned in that direction. The Old Resident District was often hard to navigate around, but Clear knew the streets like the back of his hand and his enhanced hearing meant he could hear Akushima's men from afar. After running for a few more minutes, Seragaki still too close for comfort, Clear stopped. Noiz just raised an eyebrow, and Clear nodded before turning his head to look at the blue haired boy.

“You done following us?” Clear said, pulling his shirt back over his shoulder. It was too big, but it meant he could wear leggings underneath it and Noiz wouldn't exactly protest about that. Clear usually wore hats, but today he wore a light pink flower clip. “Sly Blue?”

Aoba grimaced, shoving his hands into his pockets. “You're the leaders of Ruff Rabbit, right?” Clear rolled his eyes and glanced at Noiz, who was observing Aoba. Noiz nodded and, after a long silence, Aoba scoffed. “Alright. Fuck off now, then.”

Clear stepped towards him, his expression tired. Aoba raised a hand and his eyes flashed something dangerous, but Clear just crossed his arms. The blue haired boy's expression softened, somewhat, and he shook his head before heading down the alley ahead of them. Clear looked at Noiz and wrinkled his nose. “ _Alright. Fuck off now, then._ ” he squeaked out as he imitated the boy who'd just left.

Noiz chuckled and shook his head. “And then he left, himself. What a fucking moron.” Clear sighed and bumped into Noiz softly, before walking. Noiz stood there, frozen, before groaning and catching up with the robot. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Birthdays had never been special to either of them. Clear didn't technically have a birthday, but he remembered the date he was first activated as the 20th of February. Noiz hadn't celebrated a birthday since after he could remember things properly, other than Clear's pizza party the previous year.

And so, the day before he turned eighteen, Noiz sat on the couch with Clear's head resting on his lap, fast asleep. Clear tried not to sleep at the same time as Noiz so he could make sure his chest still had a steady rise and fall through the night. Noiz always found it eerie to wake up with Clear lounging across the armchair, pretending not to watch him in the corner of his eye as he flicked through a book.

That was another thing Noiz would never understand about Clear. While everyone in Midorijima had essentially given up on reading printed books, and instead used their coils or other devices, but Clear bought every book with dog-eared, frayed pages he could find and was one of the only visitors to the only library left in Midorijima. When he asked, Clear just mentioned something about how books can easily be changed during their upload and his fingers just danced over the page, again, as he flipped it with the air of an emotion Noiz couldn't distinguish.

Sometimes, Noiz tried to force himself to find out what touching Clear would actually be like. When Clear, who had near to no sense of personal space, touched his face or crawled into his bed when he was (inexplicably) worried, Noiz could only feel him through what felt like layers and layers of rubber. It was numb, and though he tried to imagine it, isn't it impossible to _imagine_ what one of your five senses should be like?

Clear stirred, but probably because Noiz had been unconsciously running his hands through his hair. Noiz stared down at him, since Clear never went back to sleep after being woken up, and stood. Clear rolled off of him and hit the ground with a thud. Noiz didn't turn in time to see the rude gesture Clear made at him, but maybe it was for the best.

The white haired boy yawned, and Noiz couldn't help but notice how _real_ he was. The way his eyes gleamed over with water when he yawned, or how his chest expanded and contracted and he covered his mouth with his hand in the laziest manner. Clear could _feel_ , and didn't that make him more human than Noiz himself? Noiz kicked Clear with his foot, who whined softly, before punching his leg and standing.

“Fucking asshole.” Clear mumbled, stretching and walking to turn the radio on. He instantly lay back down and rolled onto his front, reaching for a magazine. It was Rhyme oriented, and there was a section at the back of the magazine with the week's top Rhyme scores. At the top, was Aoba Seragaki and Noiz tied, and then Clear and someone who used to be in a gang called “Dry Juice”. Noiz had mocked his ex-gang and he'd easily lost the battle against him.

Clear threw it down and started slipping on his white boots before standing up and glancing at Noiz. “I'm going out.” he said, and Noiz couldn't even think of anything to say before the door slammed and Clear was out of sight.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Noiz woke up to see Clear in his usual armchair, his legs thrown unceremoniously over the side as he flicked a page of a book called "Invisible Monsters". Clear seemed quite engrossed in it, so he stayed as still as possible as he watched Clear read. And finally, after five minutes or so, Noiz felt Clear notice him.

Although Clear took care to keep his eyes on his book, the fact that his eyes had stopped scanning up and down the pages showed he was paying attention to Noiz. They sat like that for a while, with Clear frozen in all movement and Noiz occasionally yawning. Then, Clear jumped on top of him and ruffled his hair. "Happy birthday, you big fucking child."

Noiz shoved him off and they were a mess of limbs before either of them could move. When he looked up, Clear was on the floor, reaching for something under the bed, butt in the air. Noiz' eyes lingered for a while, before Clear gave a loud cough and Noiz thought he'd been caught. "Fuck, it's dusty down here." Clear said, before dragging something out. In this box, hidden beneath Noiz' own bed - he didn't' think to check underneath it - were multiple wrapped presents. Noiz raised an eyebrow at the white haired robot who was gleaming up at him expectantly. "Well?" Clear said, putting his hand on Noiz' knee. 

Noiz just seemed confused and his expression grew more troubled as he looked at Clear. "Do I open them?" Clear nodded. Noiz couldn't remember the last time his parents had put wrapping paper around his online-ordered presents he was allowed whenever his birthday had rolled around. For the first time since they'd left, he wondered what his parents had done about his escape. Had his brother gotten in trouble? Did they ever send out a search party, or did his father just utter a "Good riddance" and sit down in the armchair Noiz remembered him looking so big in. 

He tentatively picked up a small box-shaped item. Ripping the paper off, he felt excitement towards what was inside. When the paper was pulled aside enough, Noiz saw five new allmates. The same design as before, except one was pink; he glanced at Clear. "They're special edition." Clear explained, opening what looked like a compact mirror. Where the foundation should have been was sweets, and the mirror was painted out with black paint. He thought Noiz didn't notice, but he tended to avoid his reflection. "Took me ages to find them. They change colour according to what they're doing. Now turn the pink one on." Noiz slowly turned it on and a slightly higher pitched version of Clear's voice came out of it. 

"Bunny fucker! Bunny boy!" it said, bouncing in his hand. Clear pulled something out of his pocket, an identical pink model, and grinned. "Cute, right?"

The blonde laughed softly, and ruffled Clear's hair, making the android raise an eyebrow. "Don't get all emotional on me. Open the next one."

It was book shaped, Noiz could tell, and he tore apart the paper to see a coupon book for various fast food places in Midorijima. That was one he loved, Clear could see, as he instantly put it on the bedside table next to the phone. He even threw the phone book off and into the trash. The next present was a giant plush bunny and another fluffy jellyfish. He glanced at Clear, who gave him a proud grin, but the blush on his cheeks betrayed him. Noiz placed them carefully on the bed, before moving on.

By the end, Noiz was surrounded by new clothes, a brand new Coil (His old one was good, but Clear pointed out how it had interchangeable cases, new features, ways to track Rhyme games, etc.), and Clear. Clear was sat on his lap, trapping him in an embrace which wasn't particularly unwanted by Noiz. Clear's lips grazed Noiz' ears and Noiz barely flinched, but it was like his entire body was on the edge and even though he could hardly feel, those small touches from Clear were obvious to him. "I'm sorry." Clear said, sighing against him.

"For what?" Noiz would've said, if his mouth wasn't covered with Clear's own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a while to get this done. But posting should be consistent from here on. Noiz' birthday gift is next chapter~


End file.
